Best Friends for Life
by Megan Loves Kendall
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends, until one change in their lives make things awkward and better for both of them. Really sorry, I suck at summaries. BAD.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so please bear with me. I understand constructive criticism, but please no hateful comments!**

**Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me. We all know that. **

**BPOV**

I was sitting on my bed, just playing on my computer, when I hear my phone vibrate. I sigh, grabbing it. It's from Edward, my best friend since first grade.

_Been kicked out of my house. Need place to stay. Can u help? _

I'm not surprised at his request; we've always been there for each other, and I'm not about to stop now.

_Sure. U can stay here, no prob._

I put down the phone. Now, I know what you're all thinking: why didn't she ask permission? Well, I have my own place. He lives with his buddies, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock. Apparently, something happened tonight. Something BIG.

Ten minutes later, I hear a knock on the door. Sighing again, I leave my beloved laptop to open the thing and there is Edward, with two bags of who-knows-what on either side of him.

"Dude! When you asked for a place to stay, I figured it would be, like, a few days from now, not NOW!" I laugh, completely surprised.

He just smiles. "Hello to you to. And anyway, you know that I don't own very much stuff. Packing it all up doesn't take very long." I stand there, unable to move, too caught off guard to move. "…Can I come in?" He asks quietly.

"Oh! Yes, of course!" I say, a little bit too loudly, realizing that I just stood in front of a door making a complete idiot of myself. I shut the door behind him as he enters. "So what exactly happened tonight?"

He pauses, utterly still, and then shakes his head. "Long, very boring and pointless story. You'd fall asleep listening to it." He turns around to look at me. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, I was just giving my computer a little bit more attention than it needs." As if on cue, the computer whirs loudly. We laugh.

"I guess it's missing your company, Bella." Edward says. I shrug, going over and shutting it down. "Well, I know where you are going to tell me to put my stuff, so I guess I'll go unpack?"

"Um, yeah. You need any help?"

"No, I got it."

"Well, I'm gonna crash. Night!" I call over my shoulder, heading to my room. I quickly change and crawl under the covers. So, Edward is living with me now. Why do I feel so weird about that? I slowly feel myself drifting, but I never fully fall asleep. I'm aware when Edward finally goes to bed, yet I can't bring myself to fully care. Only when that damn dog across the street starts to bark at one in the morning do I come back to consciousness, now with sweat making my clothes stick to me. _Why the hell am I sweating?_ I manage to think as I crawl out of bed.

I make my way over to the bathroom; the only thing I can think about is the fact that I need a shower. I flick on the light and suddenly realize that that is way too bright for me right now, flicking it back off. I don't bother to shut the door; I just turn on the water, quickly remove my clothes, and step into the steady stream of water. I soon become relieved of the irritating stickiness, stepping out and drying myself off.

I hang up the towel, and suddenly the light flips on.

"OH MY GOD!" Edward yells, covering his eyes as I grab for the towel, blushing and wrapping it around me. My eyes drift down to his pants, which are halfway down on his thighs, and I blush harder, screaming "OH MY GOD" right back. I remove my eyes from their current placement and I hear him mumble 'what?' and look down realizing what I had been referring to, quickly covering himself as well.

"Well, GOODNIGHT!" I yell, running down the hall, the last thing I see is Edward blushing as red as a tomato.

Huddling under my blankets, it's hard to fall asleep again. As embarrassing as it was just seeing 'it', the fact that 'it' was, well, you know…was enough to make me blush AGAIN.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was more awkward then you could ever imagine, trust me. When I woke up, you know I made sure that I was fully clothed (socks and shoes too, being the weirdo that I am), before I unlocked and opened my bedroom door. I saw once I walked into the kitchen that Edward had obviously done the same.

Once he saw me, and our eyes locked, I immediately blushed furiously. Edward smirked as he saw this, and I murmured 'damn it'.

"Look, Bella, about last night. I am so sorry that I just walked in like that. I mean it is your house and there is only one bathroom and I should have realized-"

"STOP!" I laughed. I secretly wondered how I was laughing if I was still incredibly embarrassed. "Edward, I left the door wide open, and I left the lights turned off. It was bound to happen! We laughed together this time. Edward had that adorable (wait a minute-adorable?) blush on his face again.

"Bella, I'm just so sorry that I saw you naked. I mean, not that I didn't like what I saw, but-oh god, I should just shut my damn mouth already, shouldn't I?"

At this point, I was trying desperately not to laugh, and failing miserably. "Edward…just…" I finally could stop laughing to say, "Yeah, you should."

He looked so relieved that I wasn't pissed at him or something. "Well, I gotta go to my first college class now, bye!" He was out of there before you could say 'awkward'. I chuckled as I slowly re-thought the last twelve hours. Suddenly, I stopped. Did he say that he liked what he saw when he caught me naked in the middle of the bathroom?

…..

As I hung up the clothes that had been in boxes setting up Alice's (my best friend) new store, the little pixie hopped over. She had this giant smile plastered across her face as she watched me work. It made me self-conscious and she knew it.

Okay, Alice, what are you smiling about?" I asked, annoyed.

"Jasper (her boyfriend and one of Edward's ex-roommates) told me what Emmett drug out of Edward that happened last night." The smile got bigger.

I groaned. "For god's sake, Alice! Can't I just forget it already?"

"Of course, of course…right after you tell me one thing….was he big?"

"GOD! I didn't pay any attention to it. Especially since he's my friend, not a friend with benefits, just a friend."

"Okay." Alice's smile was still there. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked in a fake overly-excited voice.

She showed me her left hand, which now had a ring on the third finger. "Jasper proposed last night! I'm engaged!" We took each other's hands and jumped up and down, acting like four year olds. I was so happy for her!

"Bella, you're going to be my maid of honor, right?" She asked, still jumping.

"Of course!"

"You promise?"

"YES, Alice!"

"Good, because Edward is going to be the best man. Also found that out this morning."

I stood there speechless. I just had the most embarrassing experience with him, I live with him-well, he lives with me-and now I am going to walk down an aisle with him, and sit with him throughout an entire reception? This is gonna be one hell of a time in my life.

"Oh, and Jasper and I decided-since everybody that knows you two knows that you two are meant to be together-that the maid of honor and the best man at our wedding have to kiss, nonstop, for at least ten seconds." Alice giggles.

My head is spinning. I am going to have to kiss my best friend at my other best friend's wedding, with both of us already knowing what the other looks like without any clothing? Well, on the private areas at least. But still. I cannot speak, but I do manage to squeak out one word to answer Alice's question of 'Bella?' before I pass out:

"WHAT!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Btw, they are 24 yrs old and are in Forks. Thanks for favoriting me and putting me on story alert and commenting, you guys are awesome!**

I got home from working at Alice's store at five and, to my slight dismay, Edward was already there. I hung up my jacket and sat down on the couch next to him; I figured that if the awkwardness had to happen sometime, it may have well be now.

"Edward, did Jasper tell you today about what we have to do at their wedding?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, he did." Silence.

Silence.

"Edward-"

"Do you want to practice?" He blurted out, and immediately blushed. I sat there, shocked. "Look, I'm sorry, I don't even know where that came from-"

Without hesitating, I grabbed his chin and kissed him. He put his hand in my hair, and I pulled away. Did I ever notice how deep his beautiful green eyes were? No. Did I ever notice that messy bronze hair inviting me to let my fingers dance through it? No. Should I suddenly feel this way towards my best friend? Hell, I don't know!

"Umm…sorry Edward." I blushed. Why did all this weird stuff have to be happening at once?

"No, it's okay, I mean, I asked."

My phone rings. I sigh, looking at the caller ID, it's Alice. As I flip it open, I hear him mumble, "Saved by the bell."

"Hello, Ali-"

"OH MY GOD! DID I JUST SEE THAT!"

"Alice, where are you?"

"Looking through the window on your front door. Did I just see what I think I saw?"

I hang up, and walk to open the door. "You hung up on me!" She says as she walks in. "Oh, hey, Edward. Sorry to interrupt your little make-out session, but-"

"It was NOT a make-out session!" Edward and I say at the same time.

"Oh, look, the happy little couple already knows what the other is going to say! Isn't that sweet?" Alice has a smirk on her face.

"We are not a couple!" Again with saying stuff together.

"Yeah, sure you aren't. Look, Jasper and I have decided to make you guys realize that you are MEANT for each other. Everyone sees it but you two." Knowing Alice, she is not about to give up on this.

Edward decides to speak up. "If I know Jasper, this wasn't his idea. He wouldn't do that kind of thing."

I am so confused. "How does everybody know that we're 'meant' for each other?"

"If I have to answer that, you are so totally SCREWED." And just like that, she walks out the door. I turn to Edward.

"Well, wanna give it a shot?" I ask.

"What can it hurt?" he shrugs. He walks toward me, taking my face in his hands. "What can it hurt?" He asks quietly.

I silently wonder why he wants to kiss me now, all of a sudden, and can't find a reason to care, or why I want to kiss him too. I nod, and we softly kiss.

This should be an interesting few months.

**OK, I need some suggestions. I know my general direction, but I don't know what to do at this point? I tend to skip, so a little small idea here and there would be greatly appreciated. Thanks guys!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey thanks for reviewing! I know that I have't updated for a while, and I'm so, SO sorry! I'm just gonna tell you that I plan on updating every week on Monday, starting on the 5th of July. I even set an alert on my phone! So yeah, be on the lookut! Sorry again!**

**~crazy-4-robward**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here it is... the next chapter!**

I sat in silence next to him. What had just happened? I come home from work with Alice, and a half an hour later, I am going out with my best friend. What a day! I might as well call the little pixie and tell her that she got her wish. I mean, Edward and I are just doing this to make her happy...aren't we? Hell, I'm not sure I even know anymore. I dial the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ali, I've got something to tell you..." Just then Edward motions to put it on speaker. 'Why?' I mouth. 'Fake excitement' he mouthes back.

"Bella? Hello, if you have something to tell me, I suggest you do it already..."

Edward holds up three fingers, then two, and one...

"WE ARE GOING OUT WITH EACH OTHER!" We say simultainiously.

"Oh, I just knew you two would hit it off eventually! We are SO having a triple date together!"

"Um, Alice?" Edward asks. "Don't you mean double?"

"No, Emmett and his little new girlfriend are gonna come with."

Edward groans. "He has ANOTHER girlfriend? Well, thank god I moved out! Now I won't have to hear what goes on in his room every freaking night!"

I giggle. "You mean...?"

"Oh, come on Bells, you know exactly what I mean."

Oh my!" I exclaim, and laugh. Edward joins me.

"Um, hello, guys? Still here! And anyway, Edward, this one must be special. She is one that will not 'be' with him until they are married, from what I hear."

"Really?" I'm shocked. " And Emmett's still with her? Damn!"

"Yeah, we're gonna have fun tormenting him about this!" Edward exclaims.

"Don't you know it!" Alice laughs. "Well, I gotta go guys, Jasper needs me."

Edward smirks. "Come on, Ali, say it. We all know what he 'needs' you for anyways." I burst out laughing, and Alice matches Edward with her words, leaving him shocked.

Alice is unfazed. "Okay, Jasper and I are gonna go have sex now, bye!" She hangs up, and I laugh even harder. He joins me.

"Bella...we...need to...calm...down!" We stop laughing, look at each other, and start right up again.

When we finally regained control of ourselves, we went on the couch and started watching a movie called 'Twilight'. Neither of us had any idea what it was about, but as soon as we saw the onscreen Bella and Edward making out on the bed, Edward paused it and looked at me. He chuckled nervously. "Um, it seems that even Summit Entertainment wants us to be together."

"Yeah, I guess so." I reply. And, just like the scene we had paused, Edward slowly leaned and kissed me. But this time, it didn't seem awkward, it just seemed...right. I entangled my fingers in his perfect hair and he put his hands on my hips. He picked me up bridal style and, never breaking the kiss, carried me to my bedroom. As he pulled his shirt off, my mind came back to me and remembered the abstinence until marriage promise I had made to my late mother, and stopped him.

"Edward...stop." I panted. Oh, how I would regret this later.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He backed away, putting his shirt back on. "I guess it would be too awkward considering the first time we saw each other...in _that_ form." He started to walk out of the room.

"Edward, it's not that, I do really want to, trust me, it's just that...well, you remember the promise I made to my mom..." My voice cracked on that last word.

He turned to face me, realization crossing his face. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot." He walked over to me and held me in his arms. At that moment, I finally realized that what my friends 'saw' with me and Edward was completely true. I had known him forever, we had always been there for each other. I chuckled quietly amidst myself, within my small tears.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

"We really are a perfect match, aren't we?" I looked up at him as he held me, tear-stained cheeks and all.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so." He replied, repeating the words I had uttered not thirty minutes ago.

I laughed a little louder. "And to think, that this all started a day after seeing each other nude, bringing us closer than ever before."

He laughed. "Yeah..." he wiped the tears out of my eyes with his thumb. "Do you know how long I've waited just to hold you in my arms like this?" He mumbled.

"I don't know, but it sure is nice. I don't think I ever want to move from this spot." I replied, laying my head on his chest.

"No one's asking you to." Edward whispered, kissing my hair. He carried me into the living room and turned off the television, then carried me back to the bed. He laid me down and went to leave towards his room.

"Edward?" I said quietly.

He turned around. "Yes love?" Oh man, I like the sound of that.

"Could you stay in here? Please?" I said. "I...I don't want you to leave me." I added even more quietly.

"I thought you'd never ask." He removed his shirt and laid down next to me, pulling the sheets on top of us. I moved to lay my head, once again, on his perfect chest, and he wrapped his arms around me, securing me there. We fell asleep this way, never waking up once in the middle of the night, which is very rare for me. The last thought that ran through my head was, 'I could get used to this. This is the beginning of the best days of my life, I just know it.

**Well, there you have it. I really hope you like this chapter, it took me FOREVER to write. But it got easier, because I'm all for the Edward and Bella fluff. Well, more like Edward and me, but, whatever. lol Please review! It makes my day when I hear that people other than me enjoy my writing! And plus, come on, _you know you want to. _lol sorry, watching the hooks spongebob episode. I'm so pathetic lol.**


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up that morning with Edward still next to me under the covers. As I looked over at him, I saw the most menacing glare on his face. If looks could kill...

"What's wrong baby?" I asked as I moved my line of vision to where he was looking. "OH GOD!" I yelled, surprised, as there was the evil little pixie, right at the edge of the bed. She had the biggest smile imagineable across her face.

"I KNEW it. I just KNEW it would happen!" She squealed.

My heart still racing from the surprise, I was confused. "Wait... what the hell are you talking about Alice?"

Edward decided to speak then, the murderous look still on his face. "She keeps thinking that we slept together, Bella."

I was still confused. "But we did..." Alice started laughing, and it hit me what she meant. " Jeez, Alice, not that way!" I blushed. "I mean, we slept together, but we didn't SLEEP together!" Alice stands by, unable to breathe from laughing so hard. Edward eventually looses the look and chuckes too, as do I.

"This is just such an interestig way to start the day, isn't it, Bella?" Edward asks me.

"Yeah."

Edward turns to Alice. "We still have no idea why your here, you little pixie."

She pouts. "Hey, don't call me that! Only Jazzy can call me that." Then she whacks him upside the head.

"Ow!" He says, pouting also, rubbing the spot. I laugh. "So please answer the question, Alice?" I say.

"Thank you, Bella, for using my NAME." She glares at Edward, then returns her gaze to me. "I need to pick out outfits for you two for tonights triple date."

"Oh, that sounds like so much FUN!" Edward exclaims in a girly voice. I laugh, and Alice just rolls her eyes. She makes her way over to the closet. "What time do we have to be there, anyway?" Edward asks.

"At seven. We have a lot of time, and," She looks dissapprovingly at the closet one last time, "you guys can wait here while I go buy something decent for you two." And with that, she was gone. I roll my eyes and turn to my new boyfriend.

"I really shouldn't have given her a key." We laugh, and crawl out of bed. I see that Edward is still shirtless, and I now get a good look at it. I gasp. He is muscular, but not so big as Emmett is, the perfect build.

Edward knows what I'm doing, and smirks. Then his eyes grow darker, as he steps closer to me. He grabs my wrist and places it on his stomach (which has the best six-pack, by the way). I trace the planes of it with my fingers, ever so lightly, and he shudders. He wraps his arm around me, as pulls me closer, and closer. I now know what the darkening of his beautiful eyes meant, as they had affected a lower region that I could now feel. He pulls us down to sit on the bed, and we kiss passionately. Everything dissappears but me, Edward, and the bed. He ever went beyond our kissing, respecting my promise, but this ws as perfect as it could possibly be... wasn't it? I couldn't think, and besides; what did it matter? We lost track of time, and I finally hear someone clearing their throat. Edward pulls away, much to my dismay.

Alice laughs. "As much as I'd love to watch my best friend and her boyfriend making out, we have an hour until we have to be at the restaurant."

I internally exclaim. Six o' clock! Damn, we really MUST have lost track of time.

"Edward?" Alice says. "Get out, I want you to put this on in your room, and stay in there until I knock o the door." She throws something at him, and he catches it, saying "Yes ma'am" and saluting before walkind away. I laugh.

Alice helps me into a red, strapless dress that goes to almost my knees. I has a slit up the side. She hands me a pair of red heels, i put them on, and I'm dressed. **(AN: Yes, in this one, she does not refuse to wear heels.)**

She puts my hair in soft waves down my back, pulling it back from one ear with a clip with a red flower on it, giving me a smoky-eye look and red lipstick. I had to admit, I looked good! Edward looked great in his black tux, with a red tie.

"You look great, baby!" I exclaimed. He walked up to me and kissed me.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Bella." He said, looking me in the eyes. I giggled, and we kissed again. Alice had already left to arrive with Jasper, telling Edward the name of the restaurant. "Are you ready to go, beautiful?" He asked.

"Of course, handsome." I said, and he laughed. He grabbed the keys and we were off, but not before he opened the car door for me, like a true gentelman. We drove in a comfortable silence, and when we arrived, he opened my door again. We smiled at each other as we walked with his arm around my waist and entered the building, knowing that this would e an interesting evening.

**And I'm going to be mean and end it there. MWAHAHAHA! Lol Until next week, my friends. The next chapter will probably just cover the triple date, I know that I'm going to have fun with that one lol. And please review, it makes my day knowing that people other than myself enjoy my writing. Good bye now!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, I know I'm a day late in updating, sorry! Yesterday was just... stressful. Here is your chapter!**

We walked in and found the table instantly. Why? Emmett's booming voice could be heard from a mile away. Well, I haven't actually tested that theory, so I don't know if that's true, but... oh, you get what I mean.

Aparrantly, Emmett saw us walking towards him, for he boomed "EDDIE! BELLIE! GET OVER HERE, YOU SLOWPOKES!" I winced at both the loudness of his voice and the embarrassement of being called 'Bellie'.

We sat down, and Edward said, "Emmett? Please do not call me Eddie, and I thought you were extremely pissed at me?"

"Well, I thought it over, and I decided to just forgive your stupid ass." Emmett chuckled quietly, to my surprise, and Edward just glared at him. I quickly changed the subject, not caring what the entire fight had been about, just not wanting a fight to the death to occur on a restaurant floor. "So, Emmie, where is this special date that has you wrapped around her finger so tight that you agreed to not screw her until she has a ring on her own?" I internally cheered myself for being so sarcastic, I was the only one who could get away with it. Well, maybe this new girl was another exception..

He winced, and I laughed. "Oh, you mean Rosie? She's in the bathroom."

Alice and Jasper came in a moment later, looking so lovey-dovey it was almost disgusting. And that's saying a lot for me, considering tht I'm a hopeless romantic. "Guys! God, enough with the PDA already! You just got here, and I'm already disgusted." Edward said, so I guessed he felt the same way as I.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? You seem to have no problem with it in the house with Miss Bella, here." She gestured to me. and I blushed. Emmett looked shocked. "You mean you two are, like, a thing now? Or are you just friends with many, MANY benifits?" This only made me bush even harder.

Edward answered. "Yes, we are a couple now." He stroked my cheek with his thumb, looking deeply into my eyes. Where were we? Were there other people there? Do I care? No. Hey, what's my name again? I'm sorry, I'm lost in the beautiful green sea of Edward's eyes. Suddenly, I am pulled back to earth by Emmett's loud mouth. "FINALLY!" He exclaimed. "I thought that you two were never going to get together! I'm glad I was wrong."

"Wow, Emmett!" I said. "I think that is the most sincere thing that you have said in your entire life!" I made a shocked face. He just stuck his tounge out at me. We all laughed.

He looked toward the restrooms and said "Here she comes!"

I got a good look at her as she came closer to the table. She had ever-so-slightly curled hair that went down to her mid-back, fair skin, a model's body. She was gorgeous; perfect for Emmett, as well as look-wise. She sat down. "This is my beautiful Rosalie, guys. Rose, this is Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward. Alice and Jasper are just engaged, and Edward and Bella have just become a couple."

Rosalie just looked up shyly and waved slightly. "Oh, it's ok, Rosalie, we won't bite." Jasper said, taking her hand for a second and looking at her reassuringly. That had calmed her down a lot, I have no idea how he had the capability to just calm a person instantly.

"What, Emmett, no witty sarcastic remarks about us this time?" Alice said.

"Well, I was going to try to be nice, but I guess I could-"

"NO!" We all screamed the same time. Rosalie laughed. "It's okay, guys, I won't let him. You can say whatever you want to, and if Emmett trys to reply, I'll smack him into next month." All but Emmett laughed now.

"But-but-Rosie why?" Emmett whined. "Don't you love me baby?"

"Of course I do; you just need to refrain from being an ass to your friends for at least one night."

Edward decided to speak then. "Rose, I think I might love you! Nobody has ever been able to shut Emmett up for one minute, let alone an evening!" I laughed, then frowned.

"Hey, I thought you loved me! Pick one, dipshit." I said, smacking his arm. Everyone laughed. "Yes, dear, I love you." He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. We continued a bit and before I knew it, my hands were in his hair, and he was pulling me closer. Once again, there was nothing but Edward and I in the universe. I thought I heard someone clear their throat quietly, but I couldn't be sure. Finally, I heard one loud throat clearing, and remembered the group, who all seemed to be holdind back laughter.

"Were you planning on stopping anytime soon, or were you just gonna go ahead and do it right on the table?" All but us burst out laughing, I blushed furiously, and I could've sworn that I saw Edward blush too.

The rest of the dinner was full of laughs and, at one point, we had to actually shake Alice and Jasper to get them out f their trances of looking at each other. Well, at least we weren't the only ones that had embarrassed themselves tonight. Rosalie would fit right in with our little group, and I didn't want the night to ed, even as embarrassing as it had been. But all things must end, sowe said our goodbyes, and Edward drove us home where I fell into a blissful sleep in Edward's arms.

**And so another chapter ends. Please review! I hope you like it, Emmett is always a fun character to mess with and type about, ad, as you probably will know, sarcasm is my specialty. So you will see a lot of that lol. Please tell me how I am doing, I like my story but would like to know what others think, what I can add, etc.**


	8. Chapter 7

The months went by, with Alice's wedding coming closer and closer. Edward and I were just going great, and Alice was not as much of a pest, for she was too busy planning her own wedding. I just KNOW that everyone was extremely glad about that. Edward and I had changed our thoughts about our little job to do for our roles in the wedding, we practiced every day. Gotta make it perfect, you know. Yeah, that is the excuse...

It is now just two days until Alice will become Mrs. Whitlock. I am at the dry cleaners picking up my halter top, lavender dress for the wedding. Gotta just make it too my car now... Wait. Is that Edward talking to Alice? Oh, I just have to listen, see what their talking about...

"Alice, please, can I do this? I mean, I understand that it is YOUR wedding-"

"Edward, of course you can. In fact, nothing would make me happier. It will just be perfect!" She glances at me. "Now go. She is close andd trying to figure out our conversation."

Edward freaks out a little bit, and makes his way over to me. "Hey beautiful." He envelopes me in a hug, then kisses me passionately.

I get a little dizzy from the kiss. "Hey! What were you and Alice disscussing?" I really wanted to know.

"Oh, nothing." He waves it off.

I look at him suspisiously. "Okaaay..." I'll leave it sit... for now.

...THE WEDDING...

"What if he's not there? What if he leaves?"

I'm with Alice, I've never seen her this way. She's a nervous wreck.

"Alice." I say. "You'll be fine. I've seen the way you two look at each other. Trust me: he loves you. He will not leave you at the alter."

Rosalie comes in. We have come to be a great group of friends. "Guys, it's time. Let's get this show on the road!" She walks out. Alice is truely a vision in her strapless embroidered gown. I pull her veil in front of her face. "Come on Ali, let's go make you a married woman." She nods, and we take our places. Their is Edward, he is gorgeous in his black tuxedo. I link arms with him, smiling, the music starts, and we walk down, and take our places. Emmett and Rose are behind us, and then Alice comes out. She seems so relieved that Jasper is there, and the looks on both of their faces are so loving I would never have thought it possible.

They said their vows, and placed the rings on their fingers, and the preacher said "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Jasper lifts the veil and kisses Alice with so much love. They turn to face the crowd, as the preaher says, "Ladies and gentlemen, I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock!" We all cheer as they run down the aisle and we follow, heading towards the reception first thing after taking photos.

At the reception, Edward and I gave toasts to the new couple, watched them dance, cut the cake. Alice threw the bouquet and I caught it, Edward smirked. What was so funny about me catching the bouquet? Edward caught the garter that Jasper threw, he smirked more. So did Alice. What was going on?

Then the time came for us to kiss. We got in front of the crowd, as Alice announced our job. I leaned i to start the kiss, but Edward stopped me. I was confused.

"I would like to do something before we start this." He announced to the audience. He turned back to me, and slid down onto one knee. I gasped, as did everyone else but Alice. "Isabella Swan, I have loved you ever since since the moment that I met you back in first grade. Yes, the ways I loved you differed throughout the years, but I loved you all the same. I will love you forever, there is no doubt. Will you please make me the happiest man in the history of the world by marrying me?" He pulled out a ring, the stone not too small but not too big, just perfect. Everyone waited for my answer.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will marry you!" I exclaimed, tears streaming down my face. Edward smiled the most beautiful smile at me, sliding the ring onto the third finger on my left hand and stood up, and as we kissed for waaay more than ten seconds, everyone in the reception hall cheered, whisteled, applauded, cried, and I couldn't be happier. As we kissed I realized what that conversation outside the dry cleaners was about, what the smirks from Edward and Alice when I caught the bouquet were about. _The person who _catches_ it will be the next to marry._

They had planned all this. Alice shared her happy day with me. I spent the rest of the night in complete and utter bliss. My life could not be more perfect! It is just funny how life plays out sometimes, starting with an embarrassing event. That was soooo embarrassing! But yet... I wouldn't trade it for the world.

We finished out the night, and watched Jasper and Alice ride off into the sunset (literally).

Edward took us to his volvo, we got in and started driving the fifteen minute drive back home."What are you thinking?" He asks me quietly, whilst carrassing my hand.

I smile at him. "That tonight couldn't be more perfect than it already is."

He smiles too. "That's exactly what I was thinking... Mrs. Cullen." He picks up my hand to kiss it softly.

"Mmmm... I like the sound of that." I closed my eyes.

"Good... 'cause you'll be hearing it a lot Mrs. Cullen." he smirks.

We continue the fifteen minutes home. Edward pulls into the driveway and pulls me in for a kiss. Eventually, I break away for air, and he kisses softly down my neck. I shudder. Yep, tonight is DEFINATELY the best day of my life.

**So ends anthother chapter. I know that this sounds kind of finalized, I don't know if I should continue. I kind of want to, but then I don't. What do you guys think? I loved writing this, by the way. So tell me if I should continue or not! **


	9. Chapter 8

So... I'm engaged! I just can't say that enough! YAY! The thing now is to tell my parents. And to face the evil Alice. Well, not for another two weeks, when her honeymoon is over. That is a great thing, no Alice craziness for two weeks.

Edward taps me on the shoulder. "Bella? Baby? Please stop staring into space your scaring me!" Huh? Wow, I must've zoned out!

Instead of answering him, I turn around and kiss him passionately. I stop, and he is shocked. I laugh at him, walking towards my cell phone. Once he recovers from his state of shock, he walks over wraps his arms around me from behind, kissing down my neck from my ear. "Who are you gonna call, hmmmm?" He mumbles against my skin.

"I..have to...tell..." Damn he knows how to make a girl forget every thing!

"Tell who what?" He asks.

"Tell..parents... Edward...fiance." Was all I could manage.

"Okay."

I dial my dad's number, who lives in Phoenix, putting it on speaker so Edward could hear too.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRing!_

RRRRRRRRRRing!

"Hello?"

"Hey, dad!"

"Bella, baby, how are you doing honey?"

"I'm doing completely wonderful dad, never better." I said looking directly at Edward. "Actually, have something to tell you..."

"BELLA YOU ARE NOT PREGNANT, ARE YOU?"

Edward bursts out laughing. I blush. "Dad, of course not! You remember my promise to mom!"

"Oh yeah. So what do you have to tell me?"

"I'm engaged, dad!"

"To who! I didn't even know you were seeing anybody!"

"To...Edward. Edward Cullen."

Your best friend since first grade? Great! I KNEW you guys would figure it out someday!"

"EVEN YOU KNEW?" Edward and I yelled together.

"Huh? Edward, is that you?"

"Yes, Charlie, it's me." Edward replies.

"Hey! I haven't heard from you in a while, son! Good to hear that your the man to steal my Bellsy away."

"Thank you. I certainly love her, I'll take care of her."

"Oh, I don't doubt it. Your a good man, Edward. I've gotta go to the station, goodbye guys and congrats!"

"Thanks, bye!"

We then called Edward's parent's the conversation going about the same way. We sat on the couch watching movies for the rest of the day, I curled up in his lap. As I was getting to the good part in 'The Notebook', Edward decided to distract me. He pulls the hair away from my neck, kisses the collarbone. He slowly works his way up, until he gets to just beneath my ear. He goes down my jaw, as I'm slowly turning my head, then kisses my lips sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too, more than you could possibly imagine, Edward."

We spent two weeks like this, just always finding ways to touch each other. It made Emmett gag at one point. Next thing you knew, little miss pixie was back. Or should I say, little mrs. pixie. I was just coming back from my part time librarian job when a saw her.

"Hey, Bella! So, How does being an engaged woman feel?" She asked, holding out an invisible mic.

"It feels absolutely GREAT! And how does being a married woman feel?"

"Completely awesome, Bella! You're just going to love it!"

"Oh, I know! You'll be my matron of honor, right?"

"Of course! And... please let me plan it? Please, please, PLEASE?"

"Oh, sure, what the hell!" We laughed, making the rest of the way to my house.

I got through the door and Edward instantly grabbed me by the waist, dipping me down and kissing me briefly, but passionately. When he released me, I breathed "Well, hello to you too." We all just laughed and I suddenly remembered that Alice was still here. "Oh, Alice, sorry for the PD-"

"I get it, Bella. It's okay. Jasper and I did the same thing." She laughed.

I suddenly got an idea then. "Oh, so you don't mind if I do this-" I grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to me, kissing him with as much force as I could muster, then putting my hands in his hair. He quickly figured it out and pulled me closer, then putting his hands on my ass and hoisting me up, I wrapped my legs around him, he supported me with one hand, pulling out a chair and sitting down. I was now stradding him and-I hate to admit it-grinding just a tad. I didn't notice Alice making any sounds of disgust and apparantly neither did Edward and we stopped at the same time. We opened our eyes to see Alice, sitting down on the couch with a coke in one hand, tv remote in the other, watching 'Project runway'.

She turned around and saw us. "Oh, you're done." She said in a plain voice. "Anybody ready to start planning a wedding, or am I gonna have to wait until you guys finish another makeout session?" We both pouted, upset that we hadn't fazed her.

We got done with the theme colors and some more small details at around 5:00pm. The colors were a soft lavendar and peach. It might sound a little weird at first, but it is actually quite pretty. Alice left as soon as we finished. Edward and I went to Applebee's around 7:30 and fell asleep totally content 4 hours later.

**So there is the end of the chapter. I don't really have anything else planned, I'm making this up as I go along, actually. lol. I felt I need to have at least one phone call to parents in this chapter, you know, tell the dad. And of course I needed an Alice moment in there. hus the two week skip. Please read and review my chapter! the button's right there. Hope you like it! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! I am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I have no excuse, so I will slap myself repeatedly if you guys want me to. lol**

**Soooo... Here it is. I will probably do this and then there will be one more chapter.**

Man! How time flies! Alice has finished our wedding preparations and I am going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen in a week. This is getting so nervewracking! I mean, Edward is just too good for some plain jane like me. He couldn't want to marry me. He'll probably leave me right before the wedding.I mean-hey wait... now I'm acting just like Alice!

"Hey Bells!" She said, running towards me.

Speak of the devil...

"Yeah, Ali?"

"Ummm, I've got to tell you something..." She looked at her new pink converse.

Oh my god. "OH NO! He left, didn't he? Edward left me. He doesn't want me. I shouldv'e-"

"Bella NO! NOT THAT! God! Edward loves you! He couldn't live witout you. Anyway, I've just got to tell you that..."

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds...

"Out with it Alice!"

"ALL RIGHT! _I'm pregnant."_

Oh my god! Alice is pregnant! This is so exciting!

"Oh my god! Alice you're pregnant! This is so exciting!" I squeeled with her. "Does Jasper know yet?"

"Yeah. He was so happy that he picked me up and took me to the bedroom-"

"Too much information!" I laughed, holding up my hand.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

'S'ok." I hugged her.

~THE WEDDING~

I sit, having Alice poking and prodding at my face with her weapons- I mean makeup tools.

"Done!" She stands back, admiring her work. I slowly turn to the mirror, I look so beautiful, and that means a lot when I consier MYSELF pretty...

"Alice... I love you! I stand up, hugging her with all my might, tears streaming down my face.

'You're welcome!" She hugs back. "Good thing I bought the waterproof makeup." She mumbled. We laughed.

Alice turns andstares staihgt into my eyes, holding my shoulders. "Ready tp go?" I nod. The music starts. Alice starts down the aisle with Jazz, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. My music starts. "I know you'll be happy with him, Bells." Charlie says to me, tears in his eyes.

"Oh, dad, I know I will. I love you." And with that, we started down.

I found Edward almost instantly, and the look in his eyes were filled with so much love and happyness that they almost bursted with it. It was hard to believe that all of that love was for _me._ There was no where else I would rather be, lost in the deep green of his eyes forever. And that's exactly where I'll be. Life couldn't be more perfect.

"I love you too, Isabella." Dad whispered as he placed my hand is Edward's.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. The couple have prepared there own vows."

Edward took my hands. "Bella, I remember the very first time I saw you in Mrs. Robert's first grade class. I saw just how beautiful you are and how special, even at that young age. As I got older, I realized from those conversations we had that I wasn't ever going to want to spend an lifetime with anyone other than you. I love you so much Bella, you are perfect in every way, you are my other half, and I just know that our entire life together is never going to be enough for me. I love you, and I will forever."

After that little speech, I was so overcomw with love that I almost kissed him, but now I had to share my vows.

"Edward, I knew that you were something special since I can't even remember. I loved how you little figure would run across the playground, playing basketball. Your green eyes so focused on getting your goals accomplished. It was just a little crush until I got to know you, talked to you. There was so much more to know about you, I learned a new thing everyday! I loved that look on your face once you admitted a fault, it was if that one little imperfection would drive me away forever. Believe me, it was just the opposite. I will love you forever, no matter what, there is nothing that make me stop."

The looks on our faces were probably making my little 8 year old cousin Seth gag, but I just couldn't bring myself to care.

The preacher pulls our rigs out of the inside of his jacket, saying, "The ring is the perfect symbol for the marriage of these two, no beginning and no end."

We placed the rings on each other, and we said 'I do' at the apropriete time.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Edward took my waist and pulled me into him, I wrapping my arms around his neck, and he dipped me down. I think that the crowd cheered, butI couldn't be sure, I was too lost.

He carried me down the aisle, followed by the others.

The reception followed quickly after taking our pictures. There were many whistles as I blushed as Edward slowly, painfully, removed the garter with his teeth. I threw my bouquet. We cut our cake and had our first dance to "I love you." **(AN: ? I think there's a song called that)**

My dad and I danced to "I Loved Her First".

The rest of the night went perfectly perfect, the best night of my life. We honeymooned on the Island that my in-laws owned, Isle Esme, the most beautiful place on earth. Those nights were definately more than perfect. I may have to invent a new adjective to describe it. hehe

I absolutely LOVE my life.

**And there you go. That's the end. I may do an epilouge, probably will. Soooo...yeah. I hope you like it. There will be an epilouge, then it ends. Please review!**

**Oh, and I will probably do some one-shots in the future, not a whole lot of contin ones. I will still write one occasionally, but they are just a hassle most of the time. I'm finishing my first week of school this week.**

**Oh, I'm rambling now. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give you Edward cookies!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello! So yeah, you guys have probably forgotten all about my story since I like, NEVER update! lol Well this is the last chapter, here goes!**

EPOV** (AN: OMG! An Edward point of view! lol)**

**2 years later**

Sigh. Life is so good with Bella as my wife!, two YEARS and I STILL don't tire of being able to say that! Oh! Well, I should probably catch you up on what has happened.

I pretty much don't have to explain what went on at Isle Esme, you can probably figure THAT out. ummm...

Onto the next thing! Alice had a baby girl, they named her Alexis Rayne Whitlock. Believe me, she is one of the most adorable babies you will see! She is always happy, much like her mother. Downside: she is LOVING the dress-up games that Ali does to her, and is acting more hyper-like her mother-everyday. God knows we need another Alice! But she looks a lot like Jazz, and is calm like him at night, thank GOD.

Emmett proposed to Rose a couple months ago, in fact, it is kinda sickening being around them now. They do PDA as often as a normal person breathes! But they are happy, that's all that matters.

As for me and Bella, 9 months ago we found out she was pregnant. As much as I wanted to scream in happiness and celebrate and kiss her and all of this, it only came out as me dropping to the ground, passing out. We celebrated once I regained conciousness. Mark my words, she will never let me live it down. We have let the sex be a surprise.

And so here we are, in the hospital, waiting until Bella is fully dialated. Right now, it is getting pretty chaot-

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" She screams.

"Shhh baby, it will all be over soon." I wiped her hair back.

"You better hope so. You did this to me, it's your fault! Oh god!" Another one comes. The doctor comes in.

"Well, Mr. and Ms. Cullen, are you ready to have your b-"

"YES!" Bella screams.

Dr. Rhodes gets Bella all set up.

"Okay, Bella. On the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can, all right?"

Bella nods limply, and she starts.

**Half an hour later**

"Come on baby, you can do it." I say.

She turns to me. "No, I can't."

"Yes you can honey. Just one more."

She goes as hard as she possibly can, and we hear a cry.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Rhodes says, and places her on my wife's chest.

Bella breaks down crying. " She's... so... BEAUTIFUL!"

I wrap my arm around her. "Yeah." I say. "She is." I find myself crying too.

"Would you like to cut the cord, daddy?" The nurse asks.

"Um, yes, of course." I kiss Bella, and then cut the cord connecting my baby and my Bella.

"She looks like the name we came up with, doesn't she?" Bella asked, passing her to me.

"Yes, she does." I looked at her tiny features; she had my hair and lips, but as she opened her eyes and looked at me, I gasped. She had Bella's eyes. "Hello, little Lyliana Jade Cullen, I'm your daddy."

BPOV

Man, I love this Edward. It started with when I had just started showing. He would get down on his knees and talk to our baby. You know how much I love the words 'our baby' when it refers to Edward and me? It is just perfect. And I love Edward even more seeing him with Lyliana. He is going to be a wonderful dad.

"There are some of your family and friends waiting outside, should I let them in?" the nurse asks.

"Sure." I reply, as Edward hands her back to me. I look down at Lyliana. "Hi, Lyliana. I'm your mommy. Now there's about to be a lot of people coming in here, we better be prepared." I heard Edward chuckle. "But they all love you very much."

"Knock knock." Rose said quietly.

"Come on in." Edward says. Everyone; Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Alexis, all of them came in.

"It's a girl." I whispered. All the girls were so excited. The boys were patting Edward on the back.

Oh, Bella! We have got to go shopping for her!" Alice announced. I inwardly groaned.

"What's her name?" Esme asked. Everyone quieted to hear us.

Edward and I answered together. "Lyliana Jade Cullen."

"Oh, that is just perfect, honey!" My dad, Charlie, said. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure dad." I passed her to her.

Alice let Alexis down to the bed to sit next to me. She pointed to my baby in my dad's arms and said "bebe?"

Alice and Jasper gasped. "Yes honey, that's a baby." Jasper said. I sat, confused. "That's her first word!" Alice told me. Oh! That's so cool!

After everyone got a chance to hold Lyliana, nicknamed Lee-Lee by Emmett, they all left. Dr. Rhodes came in to mark the birth certificate.

Lyliana Jade Cullen, born on Tuesday, September 21st, 2010 at 6:04pm. Weighed 8 pounds, 6 ounces, 21 1/2 inches long.

And, as the ending sentence of many of the princess fairytales Edward and I will surely readly to our baby girl;

'We lived happily ever after'.

**That's the end of it. I know that it didn't have much of a plot, but I enjoyed writing it, nonetheless. Please tell me everything you enjoyed, didn't enjoy, input really means a lot. Again, I own nothing exept for Alexis and Lyliana. I used Alexis because I have a friend named that and she has an Alice-like personality, and Lyliana because that is one of my favorite names. Thank you for reading my story, I do apprieciate it! Please review!**


End file.
